Covering The Capitol In Shadow
by Dronaerys
Summary: The story about a sixteen year old boy from district 11 becoming one of the favourite tributes in the Capitol. Though he tries to survive in the unforgiving conditions of the 71th annual Hunger Games he develops feelings for his district partner.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, thank you for reading my story. This actually one of my first fanfictions, so don't be too harsh on me. This the first chapter and I hope to write further. Hlease help me or give me ideas by commenting or reviewing my story. It means a lot to me, truly. More chapters coming!

* * *

When I heard my name I knew my life was over. So many people told me that I wouldn't be picked, but I had this feeling you know. It's that kind of feeling you have when you need to do something in front of the class and have the feeling that everyone is talking about you behind your back. While I walked to the stage I saw everyone looking at me. Some looks were filled with disbelief or compassion, but others were filled with relief and joy. I didn't mind them, I would have done the same if I was one them. The lucky ones. While walking the stairs to the stage I saw the female tribute nervously pulling her dress and trying to maintain a straight face. Then I saw the woman that called my name. I didn't even know if she was a woman or human at all. She wore a short purple-red dress and a big fluffy top made of a blue and green fabric. And her hair! I was amazed by how high it rose from her head and especially the colours. It was green on top and became red nearing the bottom. She took me by my arm and put me next to the girl. We looked at each other uneasily and then back at the woman who introduced herself as Maganta Mayberry. She told a short speech of how delighted she was that it was at last time for the Hunger Games to begin. She looked at us and asked us to shake hands. Once we did she took us into our district management office and closed the doors behind us. But I'm forgetting the details. I haven't even properly introduced myself. How rude. Maganta would totally kill me if I would do this in the Capitol. My name is Mink Fellar, 16 years old and a 'proud' inhabitant of District 11. Life isn't easy but I learned to cope with the tracker jackers on the vineyards and the warm summers and cold winters. At school I was just an average student with acceptable grades and just a handful of friends, but it was all I could wish for if I look back at it. I couldn't have known that this would change my life. There are over 500 boys in our district and from all of them I was chosen. I know the girl that was chosen is called Myrah Trennt, but that is all I know beside that she is just as old as I am. Back in reality I am taken to a room where I am told to wait. After a while my mother storms in and gives me a strong hug. Then she grabs my head with both her hands. I see tears building up in her eyes and wipe them away from her cheek. She tells me that she has always loved me and gives me a small chain with a silver eagle on it. My father had given it to her before he ran off with some woman on the other side of the district. She tells that if I am desperate or on the end of my life I should look at it and just close my eyes. I tell her that it isn't necessary, that I will return, but she refuses to take it back. She tells me that she only wants me to feel like a piece of home is with me. A knock on the door is the sign that my mother has to leave and then someone else walks in. I cannot believe it. My father. He walks towards me and tells me that I had to show them that even a small boy can cast a large shadow over the Capitol. After saying that he walks away. Shortly after Maganta comes in and escorts me to a car. I have never been in a car and it just feels a bit awkward to see so many people gathered around the vehicle and looking inside. The car drives to the train station where a shining silver train is waiting. After a couple of pictures and an interview we are taken inside. I look back once more towards my home before the doors close. And then it hits me.

I am a tribute now.


	2. Chapter 2

The train

With the doors of the train closing I see the last of my home and life I had built up. Maganta takes me and Myrah by the shoulders and leads us into what looks like a dining room. I can't help it but my mouth falls open when I see all the food on the buffet. There is more food on one plate than I had in three days. And the smells! I look at Myrah and see her staring at the table with her eyes filled with disbelief. Then she looks at me and she must see the same in my eyes because we both grab a plate at the same time. While grabbing the plate we accidentally touch each other's hands what makes Myrah pull her hand back a bit. I looked at her and see a blush coming over her white skin. This is actually the first time I take a good look at her. She has long brown hair that falls over her shoulders and ends in a semi-curl. Her eyes are green, which makes a beautiful contrast with her dark hair.

I apologise to her and let her pick her food first. While she is putting all sorts of food on her plate I notice that Maganta has changed her outfit into a short red skirt and a pink top made of feathers. I also notice that she has changed her wig and replaced it with a blue and purple one. I try to hold my laugh, but I accidentally let a giggle get out of my mouth. Myrah looks to me and sees the thing that makes me laugh. She follows my viewpoint and starts to chuckle. Maganta looks up and starts to talk with her annoyingly high pitched voice. She says that we have to accept her look, because everyone in the Capitol dresses like this. Myrah asks her if we will have to wear the same clothes as the people there. I see the look on Maganta's face change from irritated to hopeful while she says that we will be wearing even more beautiful clothing than most of the people can afford. She says we will look like stars. I can only wonder what she means by that.

While Myrah and I are eating a new face enters the train car. She tells us her name is Moira Stream and I recognise her from a previous Hunger Games. I guess she is our mentor, the person who will give us advice on how to survive our first ten minutes in the arena. I see the woman approach to our table and see she has a big scar from her cheek to her chin. She probably got that scar when she was in the arena fighting off the other tributes. I only can't remember from which Hunger Games she comes. I guess by her looks that she comes from one from the past ten years since she doesn't look older than twenty five years old. She looks at me and Myrah and tries to find some positive points in us. She says that it pains her heart to see such young people get taken away from their lives which they used to live and wipes a tear from her eye. She then tells us that we need to make the most big impression in the Capitol, that it makes us help live longer and gain sponsors. Myrah asks her what we would need to do to make that happen. Act like you're in love, she says before she walks away leaving us stare at each other.

That night I can't sleep. There are so many thoughts flowing through my head. The first one is that I might be dead in a week and the other is what Moira said. I need to act like I'm in love with Myrah. Then I remember what my father told me. The Capitol better watches out, because I am not planning to give up easily. Just you wait, I think in my head when I doze of.


End file.
